Closer
by Hannaadi88
Summary: He couldn't have expected it. Why did that stranger look all too familiar? \Selfcest\ -Dedicated to Chowdergal-


**xCloserx**

~0~

_Dedicated to Chowdergal_

_

* * *

_

He was beautiful.

Arthur wasn't sure how he had gotten there. The other, dangerous looking him standing not too far away, that is.

The Briton had been in the middle of reading a cheesy love novel, sitting down comfortably in his chair. The book was on such a low and explicit level that the Englishman couldn't take his eyes off of it. Disgustingly engrossing, it enticed him. He had just reached the part in which the tragic heroine was about to confess her ill-fated love- it was about time!- when Arthur was disrupted by a looming sensation.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Arthur started. Lifting his gaze from the page, Emerald eyes locked with… Emerald eyes. The first pair widened in disbelief, hands dropping the book and gripping the chair arms. The other figure, which had been practically leaning forward, regained his stance and smirked. His arms were wrapped against his chest, tilting his head just so, studying Arthur without shame.

From his frozen position, the Englishman studied the other just as hard. Choppy blond hair framed an all too familiar face. Thick brows grew inches above amused, green eyes; a silver hoop pierced the delicate skin of his ear. Hesitantly lifting a finger to his own, Arthur carefully prodded the hole in his earlobe. Identical to the other's.

Lowering his eyes, Arthur proceeded to note the other's deliciously outrageous apparel. A stylishly torn crimson coat covered a loose white shirt with plenty of ruffles. Rings, beaded necklaces and golden bracelets were scattered all about the figure, showing off abundant wealth. A skull etched on a brown leather belt hanging loosely on the other's hips completed the look. Arthur's eyes grew in fear mixed wonder as he noticed the pistol and knives hooked onto said belt. Oh, how he had loved that pistol! …And there it was, in the stranger's possession.

"Who…who the hell are you?" Arthur whispered, backing as far as he could into the chair. This wasn't happening. If this were yet another pixie trick, the Englishman wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. Last time was bad enough- what was their purpose for teasing him so? For some reason, he didn't think their intentions were as pure as they claimed they were…

At the question, the other laughed. A laugh Arthur hadn't heard or uttered himself for a long time. "Now now, Arthur. Don't play dumb. It's insulting…" He drew closer, smirk growing with each step, "-to both of us." He settled himself on the Briton's lap, straddling him. Slender hands slowly and lovingly pulled at and undid Arthur's tie; tugging at the fabric so that it was hanging as a strand from each side of his neck. Their faces inches apart, both blushed, seemingly realizing what position they were in. They shared the same traits, after all.

Reluctant to acknowledge the situation, Arthur pushed the other off of him, scowling. "No, seriously. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The stranger, about to reply, was surprised by the sudden force, eyes widening in alarm as he fell backwards. His hands entwined themselves around the Englishman's loose tie strands, pulling on them to regain his balance. Arthur himself, not ready for the retaliation, cried out and fell forwards, forced by gravity.

After a few moments of confusion, the two of them found themselves one on top of the other, the carpeted ground cushioning their fall. Arthur, having fallen on all fours on top of the stranger, blushed crimson, trying to pull away and stand up. But the exotic of the two smiled smugly, his grip on the tie not faltering. "Feisty as ever, Arthur. I would assume as much."

That voice again. Arthur shut his eyes tightly and mentally pinched himself, hoping to wake up and find himself back in his chair, dozing over his book. But that was not meant to be, apparently. Upon opening his eyes, the same figure remained beneath him. A living nightmare.

An alluring, enticing nightmare.

"You are just as I expected you to be," the other surprised by saying softly, releasing a strand of the tie to softly caress Arthur's cheek. Said man froze, not registering the potential escape by the loosened grip. No, he was too confused by the other's words. "Who are you?" he asked for the third time, his voice earnest. His suspicions had to be confirmed.

The other seemed to snap out of his thoughts and grinned up at him. "Why, I'm you of course. Don't you recognize yourself, United Kingdom?" He winked and laughed at Arthur's puzzled expression. He proceeded with letting go completely of the Englishman's tie, instead holding Arthur's face with his two hands, gazing wonderingly at him. "Strong, brave and victorious."

Arthur, on his part, still didn't seem to register what was going on. He shook his head forcefully, forcing the other to let go of his face. He straightened, unconsciously straddling the stranger- his other self, apparently- on the hips. "What do you mean, 'I'm you'? T-that isn't logically possible! How did you get here? I don't recall-" He bit his lip, stopping himself from continuing the sentence. If the other were some nation in a getup, it wouldn't be good to mention his magic. It wouldn't do to give him another reason to laugh on his account.

"-Don't recall using magic?" The other completed Arthur's sentence for him, smiling. "No, I'm not here due to a spell went awry- and don't give me that look! Of course I know about your magic! _Our _magic!" Arthur was about to cut in and deny it all, but the stranger continued his explanation. "As I said, I'm here on my own account. I-" He quieted, blushing somewhat. "I wanted to see how I am in the future. What new lands I have, what power… I see I have changed completely when it comes to clothes." He joked, laughing awkwardly.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, thinking of his apparel. His appearance was perfectly fine! "Indeed." He responded coolly, expression dark. "But I didn't ask _why_ you are here. In fact, I couldn't care less. How is it you got here, is what I want to know." He completely disregarded the other's previous statement, about being powerful and strong. What use would there be to contradict him?

The other sighed. "If you must know, I traded an ancient artifact for an enchanted clock. One that takes you back in time, you know? Oh, don't laugh. It worked, didn't it?"

That silenced the Briton's snickering. His other self- he still found it weird to refer to him as that- was there, and it seemed that he was real enough. He didn't feel the need to go into detail. There are just some things you are better off not knowing. Instead, he simply grunted in reply and stood up, glancing at the other with somewhat less suspicion. In fact, he was warming up to the idea.

"If that's so…what time period are you from?" Not that he couldn't guess- after all, he had already experienced it. Nevertheless, he wanted to be sure. At his question, the other seemed to brighten up, his smug personality slowly coming back to him. "The sixteenth century, but of course. Couldn't you tell?" He straightened up as well, getting up from the floor to his legs. Circling Arthur with a critical eye, he stopped back in front of his future self with a satisfied smile.

Eyes glittering, he questioned Arthur earnestly. "So how is everything now? How far has the United Kingdom come?" Barely allowing the Englishman to answer, he continued his streaming questions. "And what about those obnoxious Spaniards? I- we- had just beaten them and their armada. Do they control anything at the moment? And those damned French bastards? Surely you wouldn't let them get the better of you?" His eyes narrowed, finally allowing Arthur to speak.

"Um…Well, no. They don't own much except for their own personal land, with a few strips here and there." The answer seemed to satisfy the other as his dangerous expression faded, giving way to a more seductive, feline-like smile. "And us? What do we have?" He practically purred, placing his arms around Arthur's shoulders. They were exactly the same height- being the same person- and they fit around each other perfectly. The exact level to be able to look one another in the eye.

The Briton, happy to have pleased his past self, suddenly felt his self-satisfaction plummet in his chest. He remembered his glory days perfectly- practically owning half the world and holding it in his hand. A dominating kingdom- now reduced to his own small island. "I- I mean we- still have control over some countries." And it was true- Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland… But that answer didn't seem to satisfy the other.

Which wasn't surprising. Though the other still had a couple hundred years until he would be a worldwide superpower, he was well on his way to becoming one. And a rising empire wouldn't be happy with Arthur's defending tone.

"What do you mean, 'still'? Did I… Did we lose something?" His gentle grip on the Englishman tightened, turning menacing and dangerous, reflecting the pirate within. "Tell me, Arthur. What did you do?"

Said man gulped, reluctant to spill his political failures to this uprising form. Why dampen his hopes? It would do no good. On the contrary- it would probably cause terrible damage and modify history completely. This whole meeting was taboo. But it wasn't like Arthur could simply lie. He never was a good liar, and who knew him better than himself? "N-nothing! I did nothing! You have a period of wealth and success before you! Why ruin it for yourself?"

The other exhaled, the image of abundant wealth taunting him. But after a few moments, he stepped back, glaring at Arthur. "But what happens next? I must know! Arthur, don't you realize we can change it all if you reveal to me the future? All of your failures- whatever they may be- can be prevented! Just tell me!"

Oh, it was tempting. All of his mistakes avoided… Once more, a world superpower. Ruler of the seven seas and much, much more.

He wavered, the offer sweet as anything. But Arthur was determined not to say a thing. It would only change his reality to something he wouldn't like, he was sure. Why ruin it single-handedly? "No. Be happy with what information you have." It hurt, denying himself. But it was for his sake- both of their sakes. It was the smart thing to do…Right?

But it seemed the other wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. Glowering, he reached for one of his knives and pulled it out of his belt, bearing his teeth. He wasn't planning on actually hurting himself fatally, but a lingering threat was always handy. His expectations were starting to fade along with his enthusiasm. Instead of a strong and successful nation, he was beginning to think that he was going to become a soft and pathetic nation. He wouldn't allow that. Were all his efforts for naught?

"What did you do wrong? What did you loose?" He asked dully in a dangerously calm voice. He pricked his thumb against the blade, testing its sharpness. A single droplet of blood oozed out of the wound, trailing across his digit. Arthur's eyes did not fail to catch this, and his throat tightened in fear. He knew that his past self wouldn't dare to hurt him… But then again, he remembered himself not being so rational at that point. To what lengths would he go to get the information he wanted?

Shivering slightly, the Englishman saw he had no choice. "Most everything, actually." He admitted, shame coloring his cheeks. "India, Australia, Palestine…" He named countries he knew he shouldn't; just in naming them he was making a severe error. The pirate's eyes widened at the combined knowledge. He would someday control those countries? He hadn't even heard some of their names before. On the other hand, the thought of loosing them…

"…Everything?" He faltered, massive brows knotting in worry. "Even… even America?" His thoughts traveled to the sunny young colony, always pleased to be in his company. His anticipation for the pirate's monthly visits was nothing but heart warming. How could he lose such an adorable possession? Why would he even want to leave him? The idea was insane.

Arthur flinched at the name, chest tightening. America was a touchy subject, and everyone knew not to ask about that certain period. As much as the nation was obnoxious now, the Englishman never did get over loosing him. It was traumatic enough remembering it- now telling his other self about it long before it was supposed to happen? Why bring upon himself additional heartache? But that knife was looking particularly dangerous… and the words seemed to slip out of his mouth without his consent.

"Yes. Even- _especially_- America." He answered coolly, face going from a notable red to a deathly white. The pirate had brought it upon himself, and now he was going to have to deal with it.

…But his dealing with it meant more heartache for the both of them.

The other froze, eyes widening in disbelief. In the sudden fear and shock of the knowledge that someday, that loving young colony wouldn't be his, stunned him into silence. The knife fell out of his hand, landing soundlessly on the floor. In the midst of the inarticulateness, not a word was passed. Only sullen looks and silent accusations. The pirate finally broke, tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks, leaving damp trails in their wake. Shaky sobs erupted from his shaking form, unusual for the normally proud empire and fearless pirate.

It was the fear of the future, the fear of the unknown, which paralyzed him.

Arthur felt just as much pain, if not more. They were the same; sharing everything but the time they each respectively belonged to. A special bond unlike any other. Without much thought, the Englishman ran the couple of steps towards the other and enveloped him in an embrace, trying to channel comfort they both so desperately needed. It was instinct, if not humane compassion. Only the other could truly understand his other self, more than anyone else in the world.

The pirate melted into Arthur's arms, clinging desperately onto him. The sole proof that he would still survive, despite whatever loses and sacrifices he would have to face. A promise of life. But despite all of that, guilt hung over the Englishman like smoke. Breaking away from Arthur's grasp, the pirate raised a shaking hand and slapped him. Hard.

Stunned, Arthur backed away, placing a hand on the new mark blaring on his cheek. He barely had time to ask what was that for when a series of complaints and faults showered on him from his- the other's- very own mouth. The very personification of his self-criticism.

"How could you have allowed such a thing? All that we have worked for over the years- and years to come- …were all for nothing? You have become a weak, meaningless excuse for a nation! Is this really our future? I can't-"

The line of accusations was cut short by a set of twin lips, placed forcibly on his own. Emerald orbs growing in shock, the pirate was about to pull away and make some comment about how _wrong _this was when Arthur grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer, both arms tight around his body. His tongue ran across his lips, triggering the fire and excitement he claimed to personify at his current time.

It wasn't long until he gave into the kiss, quickly dominating it by forcing his own tongue into Arthur's mouth, tasting the future. And the future, apparently, didn't taste that much different than the past. The woody flavor remained throughout all those years. A slight comfort in a universe of darkness and doubts.

As much as it felt _right, _Arthur couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was wrong. Ironic, as he had initiated it, but nevertheless wrong. He wasn't even sure how it had started… Perhaps the other's remarks were so true and troubling that the only way he could think of stopping them was sealing those lips.

Besides, he couldn't deny that he hadn't been curious about how it would feel. And really, it was an interesting sensation. Unique. Which was not saying much, as this whole situation was bizarre.

Finally, he pulled away, slightly breathless and red. The pirate smirked, sharing a knowing wink with the Englishman. He knew exactly what he was thinking. And, with that kiss, he realized something. Instead of dwelling on his future- as unpromising as Arthur made it sound like- the comfort of an embrace, a kiss, was more than enough to return his determination. Screw history and fate.

He was the bloody United Kingdom, after all.

Smiling at Arthur, the pirate scanned the room one more time and nodded to himself. "I guess I got more than I bargained for. No use in staying here any longer…" And with one last brush of the lips, he was gone. Just like that.

Opening his eyes, Arthur blinked in surprise. Where was he? Scanning the space, he recognized his normal living room setting. He himself was seated on his chair, book on his lap. The exact same position he was in before… before…what? What had just happened?

It all came back. The surprise, the argument, the kiss…Arthur blushed at the thought. Kissing himself? Now that was disturbing. Yet he remembered that experience as more than pleasing… Well, that was what he got for reading cheesy love novels. Cheesy romantic dreams. It was all a dream.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, the Englishman stretched, yawning. Wow, that was one hell of a dream. One best kept to himself. Standing up and planning to go prepare some tea, Arthur walked towards the kitchen. That is, he was intending on going to the kitchen. A dull metallic sound echoed through the silent room as he suddenly stepped on something hard. Looking down, surprise turned to disbelief as he bent down and picked up the offending object. A knife.

Shocked, Arthur studied the blade carefully. The same size, the same shape… It even had a drop of blood on the tip! But, that wasn't possible. It had all been a dream, after all.

Or was it?

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner;_

_First thing's first. Joyeux anniversaire, ma cheri! *hug* Here is my birthday gift to you- I didn't forget ;3_

_This is my first attempt at Iggy selfcest. Apparent, isn't it? ^^' Well, wifey introduced me to the pairing, so I owe it all to her~! 3 I'm not so happy with the writing style, but oh well. I did my best :D I hope you like this, Tal! We don't talk much anymore, and I miss you =3=; This was written last second, so it feels like I'm rushing things. My apologies *bows*_

_-Hanna_


End file.
